


L’une des meilleures sensations au monde

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: - 501 mots, Fluff, M/M, Translation / Traduction, Tumblr Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction. Sans même y penser, un jour où il conduit, Derek pose la main sur la cuisse de Stiles et ce dernier croit en mourir de l’intérieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’une des meilleures sensations au monde

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One of the best feelings in the world](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/99404) by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte. 



> [Fic Tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/post/105033493391/hales-emissary-abeardedboy-one-of-the-best) écrite par [annabethlemorte](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com) d'après une photo publiée par abeardedboy et un tag/prompt de ca-mi-lla.
> 
> Disclaimer : Teen wolf n’appartient à aucun(e) d’entre nous.
> 
> Traduit en février 2015. Non bêta (si vous avez des propositions pour fluidifier ma traduction, je suis preneuse !)
> 
> Je vous conseille de cliquer sur le lien d’origine, ne serait-ce que pour voir la photo qui sert d’illustration/inspiration :)

Stiles regarde à nouveau l’écran de son téléphone, rafraichissant l’application mail encore et encore. Son professeur de langues anciennes avait dit à la classe que leurs notes de fin d’année seraient affichées à 14h et voilà, presque 15h et toujours rien. Stiles se frotte le visage et soupire. Il ne réalise même pas que sa jambe ne cesse de trépigner avant de sentir la chaleur de la main de Derek sur sa cuisse.

« Tu t’es bien débrouillé, Stiles. »

Stiles déglutit péniblement, les yeux rivés là où les doigts de Derek enveloppent la rondeur de sa jambe. Il prend une profonde inspiration. 

« Ouais », répondit-il avec un hochement de tête saccadé.

Du pouce, Derek lui masse le haut de la cuisse en des cercles apaisants. Ses doigts la pressent gentiment avant de se retirer. Il tourne à gauche à l’intersection et après avoir rejoint la bonne voie, sa main revient se poser sur la jambe de Stiles.

Ce dernier doit pousser une faible exclamation de surprise car l’instant suivant, Derek lui jette un coup d’œil.

« Tout va bien ?

— Ouais, sûr. » Stiles acquiesce de la tête. « Génial. Chouette, impec. » 

Il tend la main pour tapoter celle de Derek et l’atmosphère dans l’habitacle semble changer instantanément. Derek retire vivement la main pour agripper le volant, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches tant sa prise est serrée. 

Ils roulent sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes, l’air à l’intérieur de la voiture se faisant de plus en plus lourd jusqu’à en devenir extrêmement inconfortable. Le silence et la tension sont palpables, Stiles s’agitant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe. Il adresse à Derek un regard puis ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Derek le devance : 

« Je suis désolé. » Sa poigne se raffermit sur le cuir du volant qui en crisse légèrement. « Je n’aurais pas dû t’attraper comme ça.  
— C’est rien.  
— Non, c’est… » réplique Derek avec un moulinet du poignet.

Stiles referme les mains sur celle de Derek puis la guide vers le bas et en déploie gentiment les doigts sur sa cuisse.

« C’est rien, je t’ai dit. C’est bon. »

Derek prend le risque de quitter la route des yeux pour le regarder.

« Sûr ?  
— Sûr », lui assure Stiles avec un sourire sincère.

Derek exhale avec soulagement. Il lui adresse un de ses sourires en retour et acquiesce, les doigts exerçant une douce pression sur la jambe de Stiles.


End file.
